


Deadpool Is Awesome

by 221squee



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221squee/pseuds/221squee
Summary: Music video of teamwork from Deadpool 1.  Contains spoilers for Deadpool 1.  Contains stabbings.  Song is "Everything Is Awesome" from The Lego Movie.  3 minutes 13 seconds.





	Deadpool Is Awesome




End file.
